emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7820 (9th May 2017)
Plot Sam leaves Lydia another voicemail, apologising and asking her to call him back. Dan has spent another night in the campervan to keep an eye on the house. He informs Kerry he retracted his statement as Josh threatened him with a knife. Laurel announces to Arthur and Sandy that the church is going to pay for Ashley's stained-glass window. Adam worries about losing John's watch. Victoria insists he needs to come clean to Moira but when she walks in the The Woolpack, Adam can't tell her so Victoria does it for him. Vanessa suggests she and Tracy have a chat over coffee but Tracy is busy. Eric helps Tracy in the shop and sends David off to get security cameras. Dan walks in the shop and is forced to admit he's withdrawn his statement, informing Eric, David and Tracy about the knife. They can't believe it. Emma suggests to Harriet that Adam losing John's watch is payback for Moira setting her boys against each other. Emma preaches to Adam that material possessions aren't worth worrying about which results in an argument and Ross punches Adam to the ground. Sam waits outside the factory for Lydia. When she appears, Sam protests that he didn't put Samson up to matchmaking them and informs Lydia that he's arranged an interview for her for at Home Farm. Moira helps Adam up and holds him back to stop him retaliating. She apologises on her son's behalf. Harriet isn't impressed with Emma use of scripture as it inflamed the situation. At the shop, Eric is adamant he can cope alone, but as soon as Tracy nips into Farrers Barn, Josh and Jamie appear. Eric orders the thugs to leave and he reaches for the cricket bat. Jamie takes the cricket bat from Eric. When Tracy returns, she demands Josh and Jamie to leave. David returns and also instructs the boys to go. Chrissie offers Lydia a trail as a cleaner but Lydia gets upset during the interview when Sam walks in with some game in his hands. Emotional Lydia informs Sam that her parrot Steve died yesterday. David and Tracy barge into Dale Head to inform Dan about the thugs coming back. David begs Dan to go back to the police and tell them the truth but Dan refuses so David labels him a coward. Lydia talks to Sam about her dead parrot and looks forward to her job cleaning Home Farm. Moira makes it clear to Vanessa that she knows what happened between her and Adam. Vanessa insists it was a mistake, unaware Emma is watching. Arthur shows Sandy how to email the stained-glass window design to the glaziers and Sandy struggles to close a naughty pop-up. Emma pops round at Butlers Farm to call a truce and hands Moira the paperwork for Ross' share of the farm. As Tracy lets herself into Pollard's Barn, Eric comes towards her swinging a bat. Eric struggles to hold it together as he admits to Tracy he thought the thugs had come back. Emma tells Ross that Moira will get what's coming to her. When he goes upstairs, Emma continues to write her note to Victoria questioning what her husband has been getting up to with Vanessa. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Yard *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Yard and downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,330,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes